Application of an art medium, such as ink, paint, graphite, charcoal, crayons, chalks, pastels, gum-, resin-, or wax-based or -impregnated pigmented pencil cores, etc., both by hand and with an applicator, are well known in the world of art. Application of these mediums to, or modification of such medium after application to, a substrate can leave the artist with hand and body strain as the repeated twisting, oscillating, and/or reciprocating motion used to apply them is very taxing. Additionally, as the hand and body tire or age, extended time periods of application are difficult to achieve, thus prolonging art projects. The field of art medium application and manipulation would benefit from a device that applies and manipulates art medium on a substrate with reduced wear on the artist.